Episode 001 (Galaxy)
The Worst! Shinsei Inazuma Japan!! ( ！ イナズマジャパン！！, Saiaku! Shinsei Inazuma Japan!!) is the first episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Summary Finally, the members of Inazuma Japan are announced at the Holy Road Stadium! Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke are chosen, but all their other teammates are strangers from various schools around Japan. When they have an exhibition match against Teikoku, none of the members, other than those three, seem to know that they are doing. In fact, a few of them are only soccer beginners! The fans lose interest immediately—what a disappointment for Japan's national team. Plot Everyone is gathered to be chosen; the players are standing on the Holy Road Stadium's field, all lined up, with each school's captain standing in the front. Among those on the field are Raimon and other schools, all waiting anxiously for the announcement. Raimon's managers and other fans have also come to watch. While waiting on the field, Tenma talks excitedly to those around him, even causing Shindou to have a flashback of their team's first soccer experiences. Meanwhile, Kuroiwa Ryuusei is still inside, talking to Potomuri in his clown form. After speaking, Kuroiwa walks outside, arrives at the balcony, and states that only eleven people will be selected. Finally, he announces Matsukaze Tenma as the captain and calls Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke's names. But as they expect other teammates from Raimon or captains from other schools to be called, Kuroiwa instead calls Matatagi Hayato, Ibuki Munemasa, Morimura Konoha, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou, Tetsukado Shin, Kusaka Ryuuji, and Nozaki Sakura, all of whom are strangers. Even the commentators are shocked; they have no soccer-playing data registered. Nishizono Shinsuke tries to hide his disappointment and sadness when he congratulates Tenma. As the players who are called make their way to the front, the fans exchange glances of worry, since little are known about the selected members. Immediately, Coach Kuroiwa announces an exhibition match for the players, which will take place in ten minutes. The team enters the changing room and changes into their new Inazuma Japan uniforms. While the rest of them are changing, Shindou, Tenma, and Tsurugi discuss why they were chosen, and whether Tenma, as the captain, can handle it. Tenma remains positive and believes that although they are strangers, they have hidden strengths and capabilities. As the new Inazuma Japan lines up and walks out to the field, members of Raimon cheer for them. The opposing team is announced to be Teikoku, coached by Kidou Yuuto, and they arrive with their grand caravan. The commentator then declares a new rule in the FFI Vision 2: no Keshins, Keshin Armed, or Mixi Max will be allowed to be used during matches, which places focus on basic soccer techniques rather than Keshins' powers. The match then starts with Inazuma Japan's kickoff. Shindou brings the ball past the opposing forwards, passes it to Tsurugi, and the ball is soon in Tenma's control. Just as Tenma uses Aggressive Beat, Teikoku uses Sargasso V2 to try to steal the ball, but it is received by Shindou, who leaps to the ball. Shindou then has a flashback of what happened back at the changing room; he tells his team to cooperate with him, but they all look around, seemingly puzzled. So, he starts Kami no Takuto FI to direct the ball to Matatagi, who stands there and does not get the ball. Tenma passes back to Shindou, who still uses Kami no Takuto for Nozaki and Kusaka, who does not move. Later, when Tenma kicks the ball to Tetsukado, a world-class boxer with no soccer experience, who sees the ball as a boxing glove and dodges it, as if he were dodging a punch. Matatagi, previously from the track club and known as the "Speed Star," sprints toward the ball with immense speed, but fails to steal the ball from Teikoku. Morimura Konoha, with no athletic experience, simply ducks in fear as the ball is stolen from her, and she reveals to Tenma that she has never played soccer before. Kusaka Ryuuji, a troublemaking gang member, is able to take the ball using his rough and strong kicks, but almost plays a foul. He is offended by Kabata Taruhiko's calling him weak, so Kusaka angrily dashes towards them, aiming to start a fight. He beat down three of Teikoku's members, but apologizes for it immediately after. Manabe, also with no sports experience but holding the title of Japan's computation champion, tries to use math and logic to predict Teikoku's movements, but fails. Nozaki Sakura gracefully flips through the air with her rhythmic gymnastics, trying to get the ball, but still misses. Minaho, whose father is a brilliant police detective, tries to decipher Horasawa Shuuji's movement, but Horasawa quickly gets past him. Then, Ibuki, a world-class basketball player, catches Koutei Penguin 7 without a hissatsu by pushing the ball away furiously, but dribbles it outside the goalkeeping zone. He fails to block any more shoots, and Teikoku scores 10 goals. Shindou becomes increasingly frustrated as he watches the game progress and blames the failure on his weak and inexperienced teammates. Tenma still remains positive, knowing that there is still time left to score a goal, so he, Shindou, and Tsurugi only depend on each other to play. Tenma passes through Teikoku's defense with Kazaana Drive, Shindou uses Kami no Takuto FI again, and both Tsurugi and Tenma use Fire Tornado DD and scores the first goal for Inazuma Japan. They lose 1-10, causing Inazuma Japan to have a terrible start and reputation. Shinsuke, watching the whole match, starts crying, mentioning that Raimon trained so hard for this day. Shindou also cries out of frustration after one of Teikoku's members tells them that they are such a disappointment. The audience, also extremely disappointed with their performance, hurls their horns and other clappers onto the field. While Funaki Hiromasa frantically asks Coach Kuroiwa about his plans, Kuroiwa calmly leaves with Mizukawa Minori, leaving no comment about the match. Debut Characters *'Ibuki Munemasa' *'Morimura Konoha' *'Minaho Kazuto' *'Manabe Jinichirou' *'Tetsukado Shin' *'Kusaka Ryuuji' *'Nozaki Sakura' *'Matatagi Hayato ' *'Mizukawa Minori' *'Kuroiwa Ryuusei' *'Potomuri Emnator' *'Funaki Hiromasa ' *'Matsui Yasujirou' Teams *'Inazuma Japan (GO)' *'Zero' (Galaxy debut) *'Manyuuji (GO)' *'Oumihara (GO)' Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Galaxy debut/Failed) * (Galaxy debut) * (Galaxy debut) * (Galaxy debut) * (Galaxy debut) * (Galaxy debut) Tactics *' Kami no Takuto FI' (Galaxy debut) Proverb Tenma As long we don't give up, it's not over! Gallery Galaxy 01 schools.jpg|Waiting for the announcement. Chosen Members.png|The chosen members. Inazuma Japan's formation Galaxy 1.png|Inazuma Japan's formation. Navigation Category:Galaxy episodes